Gurbani Judge
|hometown = Chandigarh, India |occupation = VJ, Model and Actress. |knownfor = Runner Up of MTV Roadies 4 |partner = Yuvraj Thakur (2016-17) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 10 |Year = 2016 |NominationsReceived = 17 |TimesNominated = 11 (Weeks 3, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 & 15) |NominationsToSave = 1 |TimesSaved = 1 (Week 4) |CaptaincyWins = 1 (Week 5) |Currently = 1st Runner Up |Currently1 = 1st Runner Up |Place = 2nd |Days = 105 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = @bani_j |InstagramUserName = banij }} was a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 10. She is known for participating in MTV Roadies 4. She became the runner up of Bigg Boss. Biography Judge was born on 29th November 1987, Chandigarh, India. She became first known through season 4 of MTV Roadies. Her family consists of her mother Tanya and her older sister Saneya. She promotes the sports nutrition company Myprotein and the fitness app Mobiefit BODY. Career Judge started her career by competing in the reality show MTV Roadies (season 4) where she was the runner up. She continued her collaboration with MTV with season 5. She also was one of the best performing contestants in a season of Khatron Ke Khiladi. Apart from her work on MTV, Bani has also extended her performance to the big screen. Bani made her fiction debut with Vikas Gupta's period drama Rani Mahal. She was last seen in a Telugu film Thikka. She was also seen in Aap Kaa Surroor as Bani who is Riya's (Hansika Motwani)'s friend. On September 2016, she appeared in Navv Inder's music video Att Tere Yaar as his love interest. In October 2016, she was one of the contestants in reality TV show Bigg Boss 10, where she finished as the first runner up of the season. She was known for her controversial fights with Lopamudra Raut. Player's History - Bigg Boss Hindi 10 Nominations History } |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 5 | | – | |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 6 | | |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 7 | | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 8 | Lopamudra Raut Rahul Dev | | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 9 | Lopamudra Raut Nitibha Kaul | Lopamudra Raut | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 10 | Antara Biswas Shivani Singh ! | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 11 | | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 12 | Swami Om | Swami Om | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 12 | | Shraddha Arya | Yes |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 14 | | – |- | rowspan=3 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 15 | rowspan=2 | |- | }} |- | |} Trivia Post Bigg Boss, She participated in Dance Ki Takkar 6 and survived for 4 weeks until getting eliminated in 2017. She worked in a web series called four more shots please! as fitness trainer named umang which is released on Amazon prime in 2019. References Category:1987 births Category:Bigg Boss Contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 10 Contestants Category:Television Celebrities Category:Reality Show Contestants Category:MTV Contestants Category:Actresses Category:VJ Category:Social Media Stars Category:1st Runners Up's Category:Finalists Category:2nd Place